


I Am a Responsible Adult So I Brought Home a Lost Kitten

by Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen



Series: Yoursaltness' Shit [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, I swear it's just fluff, M/M, Sargeant Fluffs is a good cat name and you can fight me on this, Steve loves his evil turte, Steve's a cat person fight me on this, Sweet Fluff, The turtle is actually chaotic neutral and just confuses cloth for leaves, Tony and said turtle do not get along, Tony can't resist Steve's puppy eyes He Is Weak, Wow this is my first ost, dw the next will be Angst ;), kittenn, legit just fluff, mention of an Evil Turtle, she's called Ms. Snappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen/pseuds/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen
Summary: He looks at Steve again, who seems a bit nervous and is obviously hiding something between his arms, he walks towards the blond man who looks Tony in the eye and changes an expression of one of determination as he starts to lift whatever it is he’s hiding in his arms, Tony just hopes it isn’t a broken toaster or Bucky’s hand (again, which had been due to a stupid stunt Clint had dared Bucky to and which the dumb man had done despite Sam’s warnings).“I am a responsible adult” Tony raises an eyebrow “so I brought home a lost kitten.”





	I Am a Responsible Adult So I Brought Home a Lost Kitten

Tony is in the workshop, it was he doesn’t know o'clock, but he’s pretty sure it’s still daytime outside… right?

“JARVIS, what time is it?”  
“It is currently 3:03 PM, Sir.”

“Thanks, J.” He pauses, where the hell is Steve? He normally made Tony eat but he hasn’t seen Steve since this morning when he gave Tony his morning kiss and went off to run.  
“J, has Steve arrived yet?” he asks, he’s a little annoyed, but mostly worried, what if Steve is in trouble? What if he was kidnapped, what if he got in a stupid fight, what i-

Suddenly the very man he's panicking over comes into the shop “He appears to be in front of you, Sir.” There’s an amused tone in the AI’s voice and Tony glares at the nearest camera. He looks at Steve again, who seems a bit nervous and is obviously hiding something between his arms, he walks towards the blond man who looks Tony in the eye and changes an expression of one of determination as he starts to lift whatever it is he’s hiding in his arms, Tony just hopes it isn’t a broken toaster or Bucky’s hand again (which had been due to a stupid stunt Clint had dared Bucky to and which the dumb man had done despite Sam’s warnings).

“I am a responsible adult,” Tony raises an eyebrow “so I brought home a lost kitten.” When Steve had starts lifting the kitten it had decides to climb higher up and make itself comfortable between Steve's upper arms and chest, which Tony can’t blame the kitten for, those pecs and arms were a thing of beauty, ripped and so damn hot and… 

Tony snaps out of it when the cat meows.

Tony sighs, Steve had already adopted an injured turtle named Ms. Snappy and Tony had to stop him from buying an entire box of puppies with twelve puppies. Twelve. “Steve, honey, darling, we can’t keep the c-”  
“His name is Sergeant Fluffs and I already got him a bed, a litter box, food and a water bowl.” His face is determined, the type of determination saved for the field. Tony looks at his boyfriend incredulously.

“You named him Sergeant Fluffs. And bought him everything.” Steve gives a nod.  
“Steve, we already have a turtle who, might I remind you, tries to eat my clothes sometimes because she somehow thinks it’s lettuce.”

To this, Steve responds by playing dirty, being truly evil. He held the kitten up next to his face and gave Tony the puppy-eyes-pouty look, the cat somehow seemed to catch up because he gave a similar expression. Tony pursed his lips and tried to glare, it wasn’t working though, he lasted a total of 10 second before sighing dramatically.  
“Fiiiine, you win you big softy.” He said getting closer to the artist and planting a kiss on his now smiling lips, being interrupted by Sergeant Fluff meowing and then starting to sniff Tonys face.

“He’s getting to know you” was Steve’s answer, lowered the kitten so it would be laying between his chest and arms, Tony looked down at the little thing, it had to be 3 months at most.  
He puts his hand in front of the kitten and when it seemed satisfied and done with its sniffing, Tony starts to pet it gently.

“Where did you even find him?” He asks as the it purrs contently.  
“I was driving around Brooklyn and saw the lil thing alone in an alley, meowing, he looked so scared… I need to bathe him.” Steve says, looking down at the small creature. The kitten has brown fur with black and orange patches and big brown eyes. Tony smiles down at the little thing and looks up at Steve, his boyfriend has adoration in his eyes, the same look he has for that evil turtle.

Tony swears that thing has it out for him. He cups Steve’s cheek, and pulls Steve down to a tender, sweet kiss. When they pull away Steve looks dazed, just like he always does after Tony kisses him like that.

“Yeah let’s go clean Sergeant Fluffy.” Steve gives Tony a huge smile, one that could light up all of New York for at least a year and places a kiss on Tony's nose. Tony loves this man, so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by my wonderful mutual and friend:Isaac_McCa11(check her work out!!)  
> Go to my tumblr! currently dontchristmascarol (used to be yoursaltness)  
> Sorry if it's out of character or not That Good, it's only my third finished fanfic with them.  
> -Ester


End file.
